Wiki Rules
Before starting to edit on the wiki, please read all of this first or else the admins will feel free to remove your edits again. Editing in General : Everyone is free to help out. However, there are some rules to be followed: :* Do not vandalize current articles. :* Continued vandalism will result in a block. :* No offensive articles or images with sexual, vulgar language, or racist remarks. :* Do not make pointless articles. If you see one, put it in the "Suggested for Deletion" category. :* Please respect neutrality. :* No advertising. :* At all times, please abide by the Wikia Privacy Policy. :* Support your article with official sources. :* Deleting or changing the coding is not allowed. Do not try to take over the wiki by designing your own pages, the admins are highly active and will remove your edits. Blog Posts & Comments : Blog posts should be used to discuss Varjak Paw related content only. Do not write pointless articles about your life or other fandoms, nor do ask questions that can be posted on an administrator's message wall. Advertising other websites or wikis is only allowed if they are Varjak Paw related, however, they must be useful for the wiki and cannot be simple art sharing sites or fan blogs. Any blog posts that do not appear to be useful to the wiki will be deleted again. Please remember that all of you have a user page. Use those for content which needs no discussion instead. : If you comment on an article, please always make sure it is related to the article. For example, if you comment on Varjak's page, do not write something about another character (unless it's connected to him) or a scene in the books that has no relevance to the character. Image Policy : The only file formats our wiki will accept are .png and .jpg/.jpeg : Give the file an acceptable file name. If the file name is long and gibberish, the file will be deleted or renamed and that can lead to trouble. For example; A file is acceptable if it is named "Varjak.png" instead of "3377738-Var.png". The shorter, the better! : Fanart is not allowed on the wiki, as much as we like it. Neither on your profile, nor on wiki pages and will be removed, as we do not want to have to deal with copyright violations. Only official artworks from the books or other official publications will be allowed. Chat & Forum : The followings actions are prohibited on the chat and forum: :* Sexually Explicit Linking: This is defined as linking to any photo, video or literary work which depicts (but is not limited to): Exposed private parts, nipples, sexual activity. Violation of this will get you immediately banned from chat. :* Offensive Behavior: This includes racism, antisemitism, sexism, xenophobia, homophobia, intolerance regarding views on religion, etc. You might get a warning first depending on the severity of the offense or you might get immediately banned. :* Spamming: This means writing a lot of nonsense like random letters/numbers, repeated sentences or long strings of letters/numbers. This also includes repeatedly logging in and out in the same time period. A warning will be given first; if the attitude continues, a kick or a ban from the chat will follow. :* Language: The Varjak Paw Wiki chat is an English language wiki chat. However, you are free to speak other languages with another user through the use of the Private Messaging option available to all users. Warnings will be issued if this is not done; if a warning has been issued, a kick from chat will be issued. If this activity continues after the issued kick, a ban will be set in place. :* Harassment/Intimidating behavior: This includes attacking other users with explicit-laced insults, threats of violence and displaying generally unacceptable behavior. Essentially, if you would not say it on a message wall, it probably is not something you should say in chat. :* Chat / Forum Invasion: The chat and forum are for Varjak Paw only. Subjects about other wikis should not be discussed here. Depending on the severity, a kick might be given or an immediate ban might be issued. Any attempted invasions by other wikis of the will result in the perpetrators being kicked and a complaint lodged with the administration of the wiki in question. User Pages : All registered users of the Varjak Paw wiki are automatically given their own User Page. However, with this privilege, come some basic rules that must be obeyed. : The User Page is your own personal page. On our wiki, User Pages are generally used as a "user profile". They give information about a user and their activities on the wiki, ranging from what pages they edit, what they are editing, what rights they hold, etc. They can also show your favorite pages, major contributions to the wiki and what project you are currently undertaking on the wiki. It can be used to share personal links to other pages, opinions on characters, or anything a user wishes to share, as long as it follows the rules below. : Users should add their pages to the User Categories for easier housekeeping, though not mandatory. User Page Rules *No illegal, inappropriate or offensive content: You may place whatever you want on your own User Page, so long as it is not illegal, inappropriate, or offensive. *No regular user is allowed to edit another user's User Page without their expressed permission: A user may, of course, ask for help with their page, and you may offer your assistance on their Message Wall, if you believe that they are having difficulty. If another user edits your User Page without permission, you can report it to an Admin. The only exceptions to this are only the Administrators if they are editing the pages to do maintenance for the site or to fix something that violates policy. *No user is allowed to copy a characters article and paste it on their User Page. *No user is allowed to fabricate info that directly affects the site: For example, no user may say that they are an Administrator when they are not. *No user is allowed to copy any other user's user page in its entirety (or near entirety) - This does not mean that you cannot copy someone's user page layout or templates, it means that you are not to take another users information and say that it is yours. *No fanart or fan fiction is permitted: We do not allow users to put up fan-made imagery or fan fiction in their user pages. This is a factual wiki and such content does not belong here. Category:Community